


Without Limits

by Darth_Nonie



Category: Vertical Limit (2000)
Genre: Afterlife, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-19
Updated: 2001-03-19
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of the mountain-climbing movie VERTICAL LIMIT. Even the summary below is a complete spoiler for the movie.</p><p>I strongly recommend reading this right after you watch the movie.</p><p>SPOILERS: As you may remember, Nicholas Lea played the climbing guide Tom McLaren, spine broken in a fall, who was murdered by his cowardly employer Elliot Vaughn to preserve supplies. Scott Glenn played Montgomery Wick, the weathered old Buddhist climber who'd long sought revenge against Vaughn for murdering his wife. When they finally met, Montgomery chose to be merciful, but ended up sacrificing both himself and his enemy to save the lives of the hero and his sister Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Limits

Tom McLaren caught his breath suddenly and realized it didn't hurt. Jesus, that felt good. But-- Hadn't he-- Wasn't he--?

"Take it easy, son."

The face over his was seamed and craggy. And familiar. "Mongomery? How'd you get here?"

The older man's smile was surprisingly gentle. "Same way you did."

"--Annie?"

"She's alive." The warm hand was soft against his cheek, and he realized he was no longer cold. But--the ice was still around them. Wasn't it? Everything was white, gleam and its shadow, but he didn't see the rest of the group.

"Where is she? Is she here?"

The weathered climber shook his head, still smiling. "No. I told you, she's alive." 

Tom sat up carefully, but his chest no longer hurt. "Alive?"

Montgomery nodded.

"And we're--not?"

"No." His face was serene.

"Oh."

Tom thought about it. He supposed he ought to be upset, but after the pain and terror and choking rage of his last moments, he just couldn't regret this. 

"So what happens now?"

Those thin, strong hands lifted in familiar prayer. "Om mani padme hum. I believe we will be reborn." On one scarred finger, an arc of gold gleamed like the rising sun.

Before he thought, Tom had reached out to touch it. "This-- You found your wife!"

"Yes. She died...much as you did. Because Vaughn was afraid. I have much to atone for; I meant to murder him. But remembering her spirit brought me to know mercy."

"Is she--here? Wherever this is?"

"I don't think so. She was so full of grace. I believe she has gone on. If I am very fortunate, I will be born into a life that touches hers again."

Looking at his eyes, Tom could almost believe it was true. "And if you're wrong?"

"About rebirth? Then we will learn a greater truth." The older man unfolded himself, the silver in his hair reflecting the glow around him. "Come," he said, reaching down. 

Tom took his hand and let himself be lifted.


End file.
